Behind closed doors
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Because of his polite nature, Japan was thought to be the passive role in the relationship. But England knew all too well how pervy Japan could be when they were alone together. But deep down, he didn't hate it. AsaKiku, IggyPan, Yaoi, Lemon, (No smut), fluff, Seme Japan, Uke England, Nurse, Cosplay, EnglandxJapan, *Oneshot*, Tsundere England


**I was inspired to write this after finding an AsaKiku image of England in a nurse outfit and Japan taking a photo**

 **My fangirl mind couldn't resist taking this chance to write a fanfic**

 **There is no smut in this fic, but there is plenty of lemony goodness. The ending is ambiguous so I will leave that to your imagination**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

England blushed profusely as he attempted to cover himself with the hem of his clothing. Hoping to god he wasn't flashing anything even with how short the skirt was. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so embarrassed in his life, despite having many moments in his lifetime he would rather forget. However, he wanted to make his lover happy no matter what.

He had happily consented to try something new at the request of his lover, as it would keep things from being boring. He had always been open minded to things, eager to experience new things. Just like his younger years as a pirate, always seeking new sights and experiences. However, this was not something he had ever tried before in his life.

This was the first time he had ever been so shocked and self conscious about himself in his life. This didn't seem right, he didn't hate it but he felt weird about wearing this sort of thing. Sure he had worn revealing clothing before, but nothing with such a short skirt as this attire did. He doubted he could bend over without flashing something in these clothes.

He was just glad that none of the other nations could see him right now, or an endless stream of rumours would spread about him. The likes of France would never let him forget this, he had been teasing him since he was a child after all. He would never do this sort of thing in his own nation, nor did he do this sort of thing in general.

He may have experimented and had some one night stands in the past with both genders. I mean during his era of the 70's, he had tried all sorts of things. Not just sexually but also substances as well, I mean it had been the era of free love and peace. Just about anything and everything was seen as socially acceptable during the time.

But he had never tries anything like this before, this was something entirely new to him. He shifted under the heated gaze of his lover his voice suddenly lost to him "Um… Kiku. Why are you making me wear this?" England stammered bashfully. Averting his gaze to the floor as he tried his hardest not to look Japan in the eye.

He could feel Japan staring at him, admiring the short skirt and tight fitting outfit. The stockings held up by a garter belt underneath, being the organized person he was Japan had gone all out with this. Women's lingerie and stockings to go underneath the outfit. Obviously enjoying himself while England was visibly uncomfortable.

He dreaded what Japan had in store for him and prayed to god that he would never be seen by anyone else like this. The skirt was awfully short and didn't leave much to the imagination. He wondered where Japan had gotten such an outfit from, but then again it was best not to ask in this case. Japan had his secrets and he respected that, so he would rather just keep it unknown.

However, he was obviously enjoying this whole situation and England knew it. Japan smiled playfully, trying to hide the excitement he was feeling and the blood that was rushing to more than just his body. Wiping his nose quickly so England wouldn't notice. This felt like the happiest day of his life, something he had thought about since the day he started dating the British nation.

"Why Arthur-san, is something the matter?" he asked in a mock innocent tone. He thought England looked lovely, it was truly his colour and suited his curves very well. For a male, he had a very petite body. He had a feeling that if England was really a nurse, he would be able to seduce every doctor in any hospital, what with those big green eyes of his.

England felt his cheeks heat even redder than they already were. Japan certainly had some interesting hobbies, despite the fact he had been against it he hadn't been able to refuse. He could never resist anyone when they gave him the puppy dog eyes. They were the one thing he could never refuse, both with America growing up and even Sealand. Cute faces just broke him down.

He licked his lips and took a deep breath, trying to muster up what courage he could manage "I… its just…. This outfit is a bit strange" he replied reluctantly. He could see a woman wearing this sort of thing but never himself, for this wasn't designed for someone of his gender. He didn't think it proper for him to wear an outfit that belonged to a woman.

Kiku smiled sweetly at his British boyfriend, though there was a perverted twinkle in his eyes as he did so. He was enjoying this more than he let on, I mean seeing England like this how could he not be excited? His perfect ass cupped tightly into a short skirt, those stockings perfectly fitting his long legs, it was like a dream come true.

"I think it suits you very well Arthur-san" he replied flirtatiously. The pink really matched his messy blonde hair and skin tone. And the see-through stockings really completed the look as well. He had done well to choose this outfit for England beforehand and surprise him with it for his visit. For it truly did suit him, he had just known by instinct upon seeing it.

He then took out a camera from his pocket slowly and opened it to take a photo. So that he would have some as keepsakes to remember this moment in the future. For personal reasons of course. What person wouldn't want to take a photo of their significant other when they were dressed in such a sexy outfit, so of course he was only doing what was expected.

England panicked upon hearing the click and seeing the flash, he hadn't agreed to this. He swore, Japan was as bad as France sometimes. Their love of the perverse knowing no bounds. "D… Don't take photos you idiot!" he snapped bashfully. He couldn't have anyone seeing him like this. He already had enough nations talking about him behind his back without this.

They wouldn't shut up about this for god knows how long if they ever learned about him doing this. He was already nicknamed the perverted ambassador and this would only make this worse. If the photos ever got out they would only blackmail him and make fun of him despite the fact he had been innocent in all of this.

Japan couldn't help but smile, he loved it when England got all embarrassed like this. Just when he thought his Tsundere levels wouldn't get any higher. He exceeded his reputation once more. "Don't worry England-san. These are for me only" he reassured him in a gentle tone. When England returned home to his country, he could look at these photos when he felt lonely.

Though he knew it was cruel to tease England like this, he felt a sense of arousal and pleasure upon seeing his boyfriend in such a state. His flushed face colouring his cheeks, his heavy breathing, gripping his hands tightly for comfort. Knowing how self conscious and nervous he was, a sense of innocence about him that excited Japan.

England pouted crossly, he wondered how someone like Japan could be such a pervert and yet, nobody judged him for it. Hell, they openly spoke about his porn and praised it during meetings. But when it was someone like him with some pervy tastes or hobbies, he was immediately teased or harassed for it. He just didn't understand why this was happening to him of all people.

Why did the rest of the world and his boyfriend of all people love to tease him so much? Like he was the personal joke of every damn nation, already labelled the black sheep of Europe. He had been hurt and abandoned from every other nation in the past before he had managed to build relationships with them over time, though it had been anything but easy.

Everyone has their flaws and he knew that better than anyone. Hell, if he wanted to he could point out the flaws of every nation in the world but being the bigger person he never would of course. But that was all anyone seemed to notice about him, his flaws and his mistakes; be they past or present. Nothing he had ever achieved instead.

Sometimes he wondered if anyone would ever remember just how great he was, how he had once owned half the world. Instead of making fun of him and pointing out how he no longer had any power and was just a boring old man. He had a right mind to bully them and show them just what it was like to feel the misery they caused him.

Japan noticed his boyfriend's appearance, a sense of guilt washing over him. He knew that England was easily embarrassed and stubborn about telling the truth about is feelings. However, with that flushed pouty face he looked even more adorable than usual. So of course, he would want to bully him. Just to continue to see his reactions.

"Gomen'nasai Arthur-san. Your just so cute like this" he apologized. His own cheeks starting to colour as he admitted how much he was enjoying this. Wondering if he also had a masochistic streak as he had never realized it before. Of how he wanted to see England try on more outfits in the future. How could he resist such a thing?

England stiffened and bowed his head in shame, his cheeks still profusely red. He couldn't stay mad at Japan as embarrassed as he was, he just loved the guy too much. I mean a small part of him was enjoying this. Seeing that Japan was enjoying that as much as he was pretending he wasn't, knowing he could he this reaction out of Japan brought him a sense of amusement.

Japan then placed the camera on the table quietly, revealing the truce he was willing to make. Though he enjoyed being mean, the last thing he wanted was to make England truly upset about all of this. He had put England through enough already and he owed him that much. So he may as well comfort him and explain before they had any fun.

Upon seeing Japan put down the camera, England softened, and his caution dispersed. His body relaxing and shifted awkwardly, still embarrassed about the whole situation. Hopefully now he could take this outfit off and put this behind them and forget about it. As long as Japan didn't bring it up again in the future he wouldn't either.

However, that was not at all what happened next. Something completely unexpected happened, the opposite of what he had thought would take place next. Suddenly England feeling arms wrapping around him and things suddenly spin as he felt himself being thrown to the ground by Japan. Slowly taking in what was happening to him.

Japan pinned England to his futon, his hands gripping his wrists and pinning him to the mattress. His hungry eyes taking in every inch of England, feeling himself slowly grow the longer he looked. Making his move before England could process what was going on. Surprising him with an attack that England never would have expected from him.

As England tried to move, he found himself immobilized underneath the Asian nation. Surprised as Japan had never taken the initiative like this before, he couldn't believe the petite male was able to pin him so easily, he was certainly stronger than he looked. But for some strange reason this didn't scare him at all, in fact it only aroused him.

Japan's brown eyes gleamed as he saw England struggle beneath him. This was a rare opportunity and he would not let it pass him by so easily after all. He looked so edible like this, desperate to taste him "Arthur-san, you'll let me have some fun, won't you?" he asked in a teasing tone. It would be a waste not to after all, since he had gone to the lengths to buy the outfit for England. To simply take photos and not make memories with it would be terrible.

He would regret the fact that he would have missed such an opportunity as he didn't know when it would happen again. I mean, knowing how shy that England could be he doubted that he would get a chance like this again. So he wouldn't reject the fact that Kami had blessed him with this opportunity to have some fun with England.

England was at a loss for words, first he was cosplaying and had photos taken of him. Now he was being asked if they could do it while he was cosplaying in such a lewd outfit. Trying to put all this together, how the hell had he managed to walk into this situation? He should have just said no from the beginning and held his ground. God damn it he was weak.

However, he could never say no to Japan. Part of him wondered if he was actually enjoying this. But that couldn't be, he felt so embarrassed wearing this sort of clothing after all. He shifted under the male, averting his gaze to not look him in the eye. But he felt the lustful gaze of Japan burning down on him without having to look at his face.

Eventually he relented, knowing he wanted this as much as the other male did. Though he would never admit such a thing. "J… Just once ok" he asked hesitantly. He was willing to try anything once as he tended to be open minded. But he would never wear this outfit again in case they got caught in such an embarrassing situation.

He would never be able to explain himself if the likes of America or France happened to walk in on them doing the deed with him wearing this outfit. He would rather this just remain their dirty little secret for nobody else to know about but them. It at least felt a little bit romantic in that sense, knowing only he and Japan would remember it.

Japan smiled happily, glad that he was able to experience his wishes. After dreaming about this moment for what felt like forever. "Hai, England-san" he replied eagerly. His boyfriend really was too cute for words. But he could guarantee, this was a moment they would both not easily forget.


End file.
